particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Denise Silverhielm
Denise Agatha Anna Silverhielm, born 11th August in 3811 in Fort William, dead 5th of March 3913 in Adlerberg, Utagua, is a liberal, luthorian, politician and business woman. She is seen as a great organizer and exploiter as well as a charismatic leader. Background She began her studies in economics and business at Adlerberg University in 3828 and got the highest grades in almost every subject. In 3830 she engaged in the most market liberal party in Luthori, the Liberal Alliance, and she soon became very famous and succesful in politics as well as in her business world. In the 3832 she gained her seat in the Imperial Diet, only 21 years old. Although she nearly lost it in the disastrous election of 3837 when the Liberal Alliance lost nearly 30% of the legislature. After that election she went in a passive opposition against the party leader Rudolf Bultmann which gathered the more elderly parts of the party. Partyleader In 3841 she was appointed Minister of Finance in the conservative led Cabinet and the year after she became Party Leader. The election in 3845 was an absolute disaster for Silverhielm when the Liberal Alliance lost over 50% of their Seats in the Imperial Diet and went down to a minimal 8%. Silverhielm was highly critizised but could remain in office. The party was put away by the conservatives in the following cabinet question, and therefore Silverhielm lost her position as Minister of Finance. During the Liberal Alliance's years in opposition 3845-3850 ideology progression went passive and Silverhielm was heavily criticized for that. She knew that she was forced to do a better election in 3850. As a Group Leader in the Cabinet, she was seen as the centrist opposition in the nation, although the lack of LA mandates curtailed her political possibilities. The success election In the late 3849 the Liberal Alliance enhanced a more cooperation-oriented policy against other parties and made a total success in the election of 3850 where they gained 10% of the legislature and became second largest party in the parliament. After the election, right-wing efforts led to nowhere, although the christian centre party proposed a centre cabinet and Silverhielm accepted that. In spring 3850 she returned as Minister of Finance in the centre cabinet. The new cabinet raised questions inside the LA about their own political position and why they called themselves centre-right and not just centre. Silverhielm were very quiet during these discussions although she positioned herself in the dark with those who wanted a change. The constitutional reforms Silverhielm got trapped in a very hard situation in 3853 when the Progress Party started a discussion about the monarchy and the title of the Head of Government. Silverhielm reluctantly agreed to change the HoG title but was, due to internal party contradictions not ready to abolish the monarchy. As the second largest party she could'nt dodge the issue which was meant from the beginning to destroy much of the citizens' confidence in politicians. The constitutional question resulted in an early election in 3854 where the Liberal Alliance held status quo and the christian centre party became the largest party. After the election a centre-left cabinet were formed and the Liberal Alliance were stepped aside. This was seen as a personal defeat by Silverhielm. The downfall Even if some party district had tried to replace Silverhielm in 3857, she managed to hold on tight and even opened for a continuing after the 3859 elections, if poll's were right. However, they were not. Polls indicated around 13% for the Liberal Alliance but the election result went down to a disappointing 8,3% which were impossible for Silverhielm to stand on. Therefore, she stepped down late on the election night and just a few days later, Carl Klingspor was appointed. But the Cavalier party, which won the election, wanted Silverhielm to be their experienced Minister of Finance, and she accepted. This made her partyleader successor Klingsor furious. He was only made Minister of Trade and Industry. The early election in 3861 meant that Silverhielm was set for the chop as Minister of Finance by partyleader Klingspor. Aged 50 she retired from national politics but engaged on a local basis. In the late 3860's voices were raised that the social liberal Silverhielm was once again needed. She refused a comeback to national politics but welcomed a new social liberal agenda. She is still working in business in Fort William. However, when Klingspor finally resigned after the bad 3860 election, she was one of the masterminds behind the new social liberal profile arising under Philip Warden. After Warden's bad election in 3880, his successor Annica Canning was'nt interested in Silverhielm's services. The last 30 years of her life, she lived alone in Adlerberg. Ideology Silverhielm is seen as a typical centrist in the Liberal Alliance which means that she is not connected to any of the two party factions. She is neither a classical liberal nor a social liberal. Even if some experts places her with a smaller leaning towards the social liberal faction. When campaigning for her seat in the Imperial Diet in 3841 she promoted international questions such as liberty and equality between the genders. In later years she has choose to emphasize market economy and deregulation. During her Partyleadership the party drifted towards the centre in social issues but remained fierce right in economical issues. She was generally seen as more interested in taxes and laissez-faire economy than social security and general welfare. Category:Luthorian people Category:Luthorian politicians